Beware
by UshiMu
Summary: a small human becomes lost in the forest... little does she know she has found the smal rift linking Japan to the Makai. HieixOC
1. Chapter 1

Beware, I live

Beware, I live.

I hunger. I live.

As long as you keep your mouth shut

I can stand to look at you otherwise...

_Stop it._

You should know your place.

Women are mere tools for me to pleasure myself.

(simultaneously)

_Let me go_

Nothing more.

And now since I can no longer stomach your repulsive state

You're worthless to me.

_But you said you would fix me._

There's no way to fix you.

The disease you have can never be cured.

So you mustn't ever open your mouth and

Never speak

A word

Or your disease will get worse and

Cause you the most miserable death.

Now get out.

Come back to my club when you look perfect.

Like the girls on my video screen.

Now go back and hide in the woods with the rest of the freaks.

I said now.

Foolish woman.

I'm the only one that's worthy

_Where will I go now? _

_Back... there?_

_I'll stay there alone... forever._

Beware I live.

I live.

Sinister

I hunger.

Beware I live.

Sinisterrr.

Waking in a cold sweat she sat us straight in her bed... wait no... she wasn't in bed.  
She wasn't even at home.

She had been walking in the woods... for what felt as if they were years, but only moments in time.

She arose, and began to walk again.


	2. Chapter 2

Beware, I live

She stepped out of the woodland... and into what seemed a parallel universe.

She paused, swayed... and awoke to find herself screaming... and running.

Tripping, falling... bruising her knee... and running again.

_How did I get this way?_

_Where am I going?_

_No... I can't run much longer. _

She turned to gaze upon her fate... only to find she was running from nothing.

Turning around she found herself face to face with a man... not much taller then herself.

Blood colored eyes.

Beautiful face.

He seemed cold.

Hateful.

Distant.

And standing alone in this strange place.

"How did you get here human?"

Human?

"I was walking... and... and then..."

"you just found yourself here. Goodnight."

she found her mind inside the center of her being,

It was strange, it felt as though he could see everything she was and... was not.

And then she felt as if he were taking things from her... striping her of her... nothing.

She awoke again, in her bed.

Alone.

A dream.

A dream.

A dream.

A drea- no... it could not have been a dream... her knee ...

Still bruised.


	3. Chapter 3

Beware, I live

Author's note: I've been getting some rather unhappy reviews and well, to be quite honest... this story is really an experiment... I'm no writer don't get me wrong, I doubt I'll go farther then fan fiction... honestly, this story is my attempt at post-modern writing... I've always been a fan of post modern works (ie: Everything's Illuminated, Extremely loud and incredibly close) and I wanted to write something really trippy. If you've read any of my other stories then you know this is way weirder then what I normally write. But, I hope you can appreciate the abstract story I'm attempting to compose... from here on out its going to become much more story-like, with actual body... with the first two chapters I was kind of getting an idea for the character... so we'll see how this goes! I really hope you like it.

Walking again.

It had been nearly a year.

But she remembered that face.

She had returned to the woods, time and time again, searching for that man sometimes for days.

Her advances were fruitless. Akito Akimourah was an absolute success at just about everything she set her mind to; she would plan out extravagant things but all too often it didn't satisfy her... the timing was never right. She was the class representative, and she was always obedient to her parents, never wandering far from their eyes... or aspirations.

You might be wondering how this could be the same girl from the first two chapters. She just didn't seem to mesh into a people person box. But, believe it or not... she was nothing less then the model citizen... and that was where they had one wrong.

She desired more. She wanted more. But there was nothing more to have. Only emptiness followed. So one night, in the middle of her homework... she just left.

She was gone for weeks, her parents didn't call an extravagant search, but people were concerned. She didn't understand basic survival lost in the woods, she began to hallucinate, and dream... vivid dreams. But not a one of them belonged to her. She was plagued by this, she began to lose her ability to differentiate between these dreams, and her reality.

That's when she somehow found herself in a strange, eerie, and sinister world... and she met him. That man... she only remembered his face. She awoke to her life as it had been before, it was strange- no one seemed to have noticed she was missing, and when she asked her parents- they didn't seem to know what she was talking about, but she had that bruise on her knee to prove that it had happened... it was real.

She wanted to find him.


	4. Chapter 4

Beware, I live

He was infuriated. Koenma was blaming this whole mess upon him.  
it wasn't his fault that the girl remembered, he practically stripped too much of her memory- he wasn't sure why I'd had and adverse affect on this human.

Koenma stared angrily in Hiei's direction.  
"Because of you're mistake this situation has only gotten worse!"

Hiei wasn't sure why it had mattered so much that he made this so called "mistake" Koenma was the one who made the major miscalculation, it was just like this situation with the detective.

Yusuke Urameshi- sacrificed his own life by saving a small boy from being hit by an oncoming car, in fact when he arrived in the afterlife, he is informed that the child would've miraculously survived and Yusuke's pre-matured death was so entirely unexpected in the Rekai that they had yet to prepare a place for him, so they made him into Spirit Detective to earn back his life by defending the earth from the tyrants of the Makai.

This girl... Akito Koenma said her name was...

Akito Akimourah- well behaved, always followed the rules and did what was expected of her. She was the class representative at School, and the ideal daughter at home. She was not out of the ordinary, and no body saw this coming. There was no warning, no slight hint of change, she just left. They weren't expecting her to be living. She was supposed to have committed suicide in her room that night... but instead, she just left.

What was Koenma to do?

"As far as I can see, Koenma Sir-" Botan interjected  
"she seems perfectly stable, she's basically returned to routine...

"Botan! You don't seem to be understanding the vitality of this situation! She is SUPPOSED to be DEAD! And clearly she is not. This causes a huge aperture in the way life was supposed to change and develop with those around her... now its got to be re-written."

"Why don't we just kill her then?"

"Hiei! It isn't like that, I can't just kill a human to fix all of this... wait"

"Koenma Sir! You can't be seriously considering- !"

"Botan! No! of course we're not going to kill her I would never allow it... but what if we brought her here?... you know... just... got her out of the way."


	5. Chapter 5

Beware, I live

**I would like to give a special thanks to OoOlady heatherOoO, You have continually reviewed and given me feedback! Thank you so much! It is appreciated!**

So the plan was set in motion.

He found it uncomplicated to break into the home of the humans, they were entirely unaware of his presence. Getting the girl to come quietly was going to be another issue. He entered her room without a fragment of a whisper- and still she startled him by immediately responding to his presence:

"Who's there?"

She was staring right at him, but he was enveloped in shadows, there could be no way to recognize him.

"I know you're there... I feel you... "

There couldn't be any way she could sense him... could there?

Hiei boldly stepped out of the shadows...

"it's you..."

She reached out her hand to join his... and in a moment of artificial bliss... she was actually experiencing ecstasy.

But in a fraction of a moment, all of the dreams she had been creating of him were destroyed by him tearing her from her bed and placing a damp cloth over her mouth... and life as she knew it faded to grey.

Vision blurring...

Accelerated breathing,

Momentary panic,

Exhaustion,

Fade to black.

Startled awake by a sharp noise in the darkened room she shot up in bed,

Panicked, alarmed by the unfamiliar surroundings, sharp pain, fade to black.

Yawning awake...

She stretched...

And found herself surrounded by unfamiliar faces.

"Hello Akito... Welcome to your new home... My name is Koenma, and I will be somewhat of a surrogate parent until further arrangements can be made to obtain you a more permanent resident... ah, here is someone you've met already-"

That man... with the face... her breathing accelerated as he entered the room.

"Allow me formally introduce you to your new (however temporary,) guardian... this is Hiei."


	6. Chapter 6

Beware, I live

**I would like to make an apology! Apparently I've been unclear; they are not going to kill her! Because if they were then the story would be over! Koenma specifically denied Hiei's request to end her life, and instead offered the alternative... she will be living in the Rekai, and eventually given certain jobs/responsibilities- if you have any ideas for these responsibilities please share!**

--

The past month had been grueling, after the first week the initial shock that other worlds not only existed, but she was to never return home... then came acceptance, and relief almost.

It was late in the evening, she tucked herself into bed, fully dressed... not minding or caring...

I feel you.

I smell you.

I hear you.

I see you.

I taste you.

I miss you.

You were my everything.

I was your everything.

We were each other.

We belonged.

To

One

Another.

I miss your face.

Your fresh

Constant

Human

Beating

Aching

Heart.

I miss you

I taste you.

I see you

I hear you

I smell you

I feel you.

You are not yourself.

I am still myself.

You are not yourself.

Touch me.

Taste me.

See you

See me

Hear you

Hear me...

Feel me,

Touch me...

No?

Do you no longer love me?

I am alone.

You are dead.

To me

No?

No.

You are dead in life.

You no longer breathe,

You no longer feel,

You no longer can touch my face.

I am old,

You were young...

We both died that night...

Goodbye.

Akito awoke in a deep sweat, this wasn't the first time she dreamt a dream that was not her own... she was tired already of the spirit world, she was trapped in the room all day with face... Hiei outside her door... she always asked if she could leave... explore this... castle? No it couldn't be a castle.. it wasn't a castle... it was some form of building in this realm that was not earth.

Suddenly she found an idea... would it work?

"Hiei-san... would you... care to join me?"

He didn't even blink.

Taking that as a no, she allowed the door to close on its own accord, only to hear Hiei stop it abruptly, and step inside the room.


End file.
